A Small but Loyal Fanbase
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: "Supernatural? You know that show about the hot brothers who kill monsters and demons? Andrew's favorite non-DoctorWho-related show? Yeah, apparently some whack-o went on a rampage and murdered half the cast and crew." The multi-dimensional aftermath of "The French Mistake." One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural, and I'm making no money off this fanwork.

A/N: For Buffy, this is post-series (but I'm being purposely vague about it), for Supernatural it's during the aftermath of "The French Mistake," set in the meta-verse. Because of course Balthazar pitched the idea of this ruse to distract Raphael without considering the mayhem it would cause in the other reality. (And, wow, don't you love how you can go full meta for SPN, and it's still actually part of the show?)

* * *

Buffy was stopped at the front door.

"Don't go in there yet," Dawn warned, hands spread out to keep her sister from brushing past her.

Buffy wasn't in the mood for this. Her night had been spent cleaning out a nest of...well, Buffy wasn't even sure what the slug-like creatures had been, only that they had enjoyed eating fertilizer and domestic animals, and she'd had the off-beat plan to kill them with fire...Which was why her hair was currently singed, her clothing was ruined, and she smelled like smoke and dung. It had been a crappy evening.

"It's Andrew," Dawn said, as if that was an explanation.

Buffy could hear a wail of despair from inside the house. "Is he hurt?"

Dawn blinked at her. "Wait, you don't know? You haven't seen the news today? I mean, it wasn't a very popular show, but still, mass murder makes for ratings." Buffy guessed her confused expression was answer enough because Dawn rolled her eyes. "_Supernatural_? You know that show about the hot brothers who kill monsters and demons? Andrew's favorite non-DoctorWho-related show? Yeah, apparently some whack-o went on a rampage and murdered half the cast and crew."

"Oh my God...That's horrible. Did they catch the guy who did it?"

Dawn made a face. "Not quite. Which is why Willow was by earlier today, and why I had to stop you at the door: Andrew almost summoned a vengeance demon. Who, as it turns out, was a big fan of the show. It has a small but loyal fanbase, apparently."

Buffy's eyes widened, and she was half-a-second from being surprised until she remembered the tantrum Andrew had thrown when he thought they were canceling that series. Buffy didn't really blame him. The hot brothers were extremely hot. Not that Buffy watched much, since, as she'd told him, doctors probably didn't enjoy medical dramas either. And their vampires were totally unrealistic on that show.

"Please tell me you stopped him."

"Yeah, but the place is a mess, since demon-buddy was pissed, and I figured you'd kill Andrew if you stormed in and saw it without knowing why." Dawn nodded. "But geekboy only agreed to stop trying to summon the dark forces if Willow investigated, because he insists that something evil went down on the show's set and that this wasn't the work of a human baddie. At first I thought he was just grieving hard like a good little fan boy, but then...well, he showed me the rumors that are going around all the online fan communities. You should see what's on Tumblr."

Dawn let her inside, and Buffy suddenly wasn't worried about the smell she was going to leave behind. Her living room was trashed. The rug looked as if it had caught on fire, her couch was covered in ash-y footprints, and her coffee table was, predictably, broken down the middle. Buffy refused to mentally choregraph whatever the hell had happened here, but after he finished grieving, Andrew was replacing _everything_.

Andrew was currently sitting at the table in the next room, eyes red and swollen from tears but entirely focused on the laptop in front of him. Vi was sitting at his side, patting his shoulder to console him. The red-headed slayer looked up when she heard Buffy and frowned at the living room.

"Totally cleaning that up," she said, trying for an awkward smile and failing.

"Uh-huh." Buffy stepped around a shattered vase and into the dining room, arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry about the show, Andy. Dawn says you think this is our kind of problem?"

Andrew's bottom lip shook. "Misha." He paused to collect himself. "Misha was the first to die. And there was a witness who saw what happened."

"Misha played the adorable but kind of badass angel friend of the hot brothers," Dawn said, for Buffy's benefit. "Apparently, from the clues we can gather and some not entirely legal crime scene photos we've precured, we think the Evil Dude might have used Misha's blood to contact another being, one named Raphael. And after that, well, lots of people died when Evil Dude reappeared on the set of the show, apparently mistaken for an extra."

"Plus, there were these rumors floating around," Andrew picked up, "about Jensen and Jared not acting like themselves over the past day or so."

Buffy was fairly certain those were the two who played the hot brothers. "Like they were possessed?"

Andrew shook his head, then turned the laptop around, so she could see the video he'd paused. "One of the surviving crew leaked this. I mean, there are other clips making the media circuit, of the actual murders of the crew, but this one is strange. It's before the killings...Apparently, they didn't know they were still being recorded."

Buffy saw the two hot brothers standing close, the tallest one's back to the camera, the shorter one speaking in a low voice as they walked off the set.

"_I swear if you bring up Days of Our Lives again..."_

"_I'm just saying, they expect us to know how to act. This isn't working, Dean. They think something is up with us."_

"_That's because there is something up! We're not these friggin' Ackles and Paddy-lacky guys, we're goddamn monster hunters and, damn it, now my make-up is running! See what you did, Sam?"_

They walked off, their voices too low to pick up, and the video ended. Buffy opened and closed her mouth before coming to her senses. "Wait, aren't Sam and Dean the names of the hot brothers?"

"Exactly," Dawn said. "We have a working theory...But we need Willow to check in with us."

Which was when the Peanut's theme began to play on Buffy's cell phone. She picked it up.

"_Hey, Buff, has Dawn filled you in?"_

Buffy switched it to speaker phone. "Kind of."

"Did you find anything?" Dawn asked.

Willow let out a sigh. "_You guys were right. I mean, I basically had to turn myself into a pigeon in order to get around all of the cops, but I saw enough. It looks like someone tried to set up a spell on one of the sets, but everything about it was all wrong. I doubt it would have worked. But, and that's a big but, I definitely felt a ripple in our dimension. I felt another, weaker one where Misha was murdered._"

"Ripple?" Buffy asked.

"_I've felt something like it before, when we've had creatures that have crossed over from another dimension_."

"I knew it!" Andrew snapped. He pushed up from his seat. "Sam and Dean were really here, and they switched spots with Jensen and Jared, but something followed them from their home and tried to kill them! I can't wait to tell all my friends on Live Journal."

"_It pains me to say this...but I think Andrew's right. Maybe that's why their ritual didn't work for them. In the tv show, their magic works by completely different rules. It's, well, in laymen's terms, soul-fueled."_

"This is seriously our theory?" Buffy asked. "We're running with the idea that these guys from a tv show actually exist in another version of our world?"

"Yep," Dawn chirped. Then she frowned. "Which is really depressing considering their lives... I mean, they make us look like happy-shiny siblings. Also means that angels are actually dicks."

_"And I think Sam and Dean made it back to their world. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were found alive after the massacre, unconscious on the set. From what I overheard, they don't remember anything about the last few days. They're saying the memory loss has to do with the trauma, but the police are going to hold them for questioning."_

"We have to break them out of jail!" Andrew said, hitting the table with one fist. "And I know just how to do it. First, we'll, we'll need to assemble the Destiel Fan Club. They're grieving the hardest right now, so it'll be easy to convince them to -"

"They're not in jail, Andrew. Calm now." Dawn shook her head. "Willow, is there anything we can do to help?"

_"I'm not sure...I mean, if the brothers made it back, then the good guys are where they belong. I'll try to concentrate on the magic used to open the dimensional gate, see if it's a threat, but otherwise, we're just left with a bunch of bodies and a really weird series of events."_

"So, question. Does this mean we could be a tv show in another dimension?" Buffy asked.

The group was quiet a moment, then Vi perked up. "I always imagined my life as a comic book series, actually."


End file.
